THE RAIN CHRONICLES - Book III
by RFK
Summary: By some twist of fate, Rain Robinson from Season 3's "Future's End", ends up on Voyager. Told from Rain, B'Elanna and Tom's POV. Book 3.


TITLE: THE RAIN CHRONICLES: BOOK III  
AUTHOR: RFK  
SERIES: VOY  
CODE: Torres, Robinson, and Paris  
RATING: [PG-13] For adult language.   
SUMMARY: By some twist of fate, Rain Robinson from Season 3's "Future's End", ends up on Voyager. Told from Rain, B'Elanna and Tom's POV. Book 3.  
FEEDBACK: june_daley@rocketmail.com - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: Tom, B'Elanna and all other characters related to Star Trek Voyager belong to Paramount, Viacom and the usual Trek Powers to Be. Dammit!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Warning - this part features the incidents in "Blood Fever". Many may disagree with what Rain has to say about pon farr.  
  
  
  
"THE RAIN CHRONICLES - BOOK III" by RFK  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JUNE 9, 2373:  
  
Voyager is at some space station near the edge of an area called the Nekrit Expanse. There, Neelix had a reunion with an old friend named Wixiban. I'm glad. Ever since he and Kes broke up, he has been in the dumps. He also confessed a fear that Captain Janeway might toss him off the ship, now that Voyager will be traveling through an area unfamiliar to him. I think the poor man is suffering from a major identity crisis. But then, aren't we all?  
  
I also encountered one of B'Elanna Torres' engineers. He's a Vulcan named Vorik. Unlike Tuvok, his skin is pale and he's also a lot younger. Don't get me wrong. I like Tuvok, but he does remind me of some elder statesman, sometimes. Vorik seems friendlier. Warmer. He even volunteered to fix the replicator in my quarters. Maybe I'll get a chance to know him, better.  
  
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50442.37:  
  
Poor Neelix! He has certainly endured a lot over the past month or so. First, Kes breaks up their relationship for good. And now, he has to spend the next two months, scrubbing dilithium chambers. Punishment from Janeway for getting involved in an illegal drug deal. Neelix, a drug dealer. I just can't imagine!  
  
Neelix and his friend's little drug trade also resulted in a murder on the station. Which led to Chakotay and Tom being arrested for the crime. I was nearly beside myself when I heard the news. Rain Robinson didn't seem concerned. Which struck me as very odd. But then, her attitude toward Tom has been odd ever since she boarded this ship. Maybe she doesn't love him, after all.  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JUNE 10, 2373:  
  
When I heard that Tom had been arrested for murder, I nearly had a fit! It was all I could do from storming Janeway's office and demand that she do something about Tom. Until I remembered that Tom has no feelings toward me, other than as a friend. Since he's so interested in B'Elanna Torres, I decided that she should be the one to storm the Captain's office.  
  
Ensign Vorik finally came by to fix my replicator. Like I said before, a very nice guy. We even have something in common - we both enjoy mountain climbing and are very good at it. He told me a lot about Vulcan - the people, the language, and its history. According to him, Vulcans and Humans first met some 210 years ago, when a Vulcan scout ship had detected a warp signature in Earth space. I recall reading about the Federation's "First Contact" from the ship's database. And about Ephram Cochrane.  
  
For some reason, Tom and Lieutenant Torres popped into my mind. I began wondering about the Vulcans' first contact with the Klingons. Or Earth's. When I brought up the subject of Klingons with Ensign Vorik, two odd things happened. One, a strange light appeared in his eyes. And two, he began praising B'Elanna's name to the skies. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Vorik had a crush on her.   
  
"Excuse me, Ensign," I began, curious over Vorik's behavior, "do you have feelings for . . . uh, Lieutenant Torres?"  
  
He looked startled for a moment. Like a kid whose hand had been caught inside the cookie jar. "I, uh . . ." He blinked. Then, "Why yes. As a Vulcan, I have the greatest respect for Lieutenant Torres. She is a competent chief engineer and commanding officer." His voice seemed calm and full of respect. But his eyes told another story. They practically brimmed with deep emotion. Strange, considering what I've heard about Vulcans. Looks like B'Elanna has two men mooning over her. Lucky dog.  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JUNE 18, 2373:  
  
Busy day for me, today. I got to experience my first inversion nebula. I must admit that I found it just as thrilling, viewing it from the Bridge. Especially since I never saw those super novas, from last month. I may not be that crazy about Janeway, but I am grateful that she allowed me on the Bridge to view the nebula. I must thank Jenny, Megan and Tuvok for asking her permission.  
  
Later this evening, Neelix hosted a luau in Holodeck Two. It was great! At first. Polynesian music, exotic drinks (I asked for a Mai Tai, of course), and great food. I managed to replicate this deep blue dress with white orchid prints and a halter top. Ensign Pat Mulcahey seemed particularly enamored of the dress. He even asked if I would like to share a private table. But I said no. He's a nice looking guy, but a little too shallow for my tastes.  
  
Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay arrived at the holodeck, arm-in-arm. They looked like the happy couple - she, smiling at the partygoers and he, shooting love-sick glances her way, when she wasn't looking. Poor sap. He must really be infatuated with her.  
  
The Doctor was also there, with a girl on each arm, looking like the star of "Bond Goes Hawaiian". And then there was Tuvok, the last person I had expected to appear at this bash. Strange, he's a bigger loner than I am. I wonder what drew him to the luau? Seconds after his arrival, Tuvok's eyes focused upon some blond holocharacter, playing a game. Ah hah! So, that's why he decided to break his "fortress of solitude" and join the party.  
  
Not long after Tuvok appeared, new arrivals joined the luau. It was Tom and B'Elanna. She wore a nice, white dress with thin straps and maroon flower prints. It went well with her skin tone. Tom wore this cool Hawaiian shirt that reminded me of the ones my dad used to wear. Of course, that pleasant memory faded, once I realized how perfect they looked together.   
  
Then I saw the most amazing thing. Vorik appeared at B'Elanna's side and said something to her, causing her eyes to grow wide. And Tom's. Like a zombie in a horror film. Still in a state of shock, B'Elanna allowed Vorik to lead her to a private table. And there stood Tom, looking like a big chump.  
  
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50462.21:  
  
What in the hell was I thinking? Why did I allow Vorik to lead me away from Tom, like that? It was not what I had expected. Or wanted.  
  
I had expected an evening with Tom, Harry and Vorik. I wanted an evening with Tom. Alone. Harry didn't bother to show up. Vorik suddenly remembered a conversation about my favorite view and took advantage of the situation. I felt so surprised that I didn't bother to put up any resistance.  
  
Then something worse happened. Tom's gaze shifted from Vorik and myself to Rain Robinson. And although she was surrounded by the Delaneys, Pat Mulcahey, Ken Dalby and Chell, her eyes managed to return Tom's gaze. And for a brief moment, I had the feeling of watching electricity sizzle between two entities. Thank Kahless, Rain finally looked away and remained with her friends. Despite her eventual rejection, that exchange of looks told me one thing - Tom has not lost interest in the woman from the past. And I suspect that she feels the same.  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JULY 16, 2373:  
  
Voyager has come upon a planet rich with gallicite. According to Jenny, gallicite is a mineral substance used for the construction of warp field coils. I'm not going to get into what the hell all of this means, other than it has something to do with the ship's ability to travel at a fast speed. The name of the planet is called Sakaris IV and the ship is now orbiting around it. Jenny also told me that B'Elanna Torres will be leading a team to collect the gallicite.  
  
Where do I fit in all this? Well, the original team was supposed to consist of B'Elanna, Neelix, Vorik and Tom, who is also a climbing expert. Apparently, Vorik went berserk in Engineering and tried to attack B'Elanna. I knew he was crazy about her, but this is ridiculous. I wonder what made him, of all people, go off the deep end like that? Anyway, to make a long story short, guess who has been chosen to replace Vorik on the mission? That's right! Me. Someone - either Vorik, Tom, Neelix, or one of the Delaneys - must have informed the Captain about my particular skill. I don't know who, but I am grateful. After spending over two months in space, I'll finally have the opportunity to get off this damn ship. Hell, I've been going stir crazy!  
  
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES - STARDATE 50541.36:  
  
Everything has gone to hell, thanks to that p'taq, Vorik! Him and his damn pon far! I should have known something was amiss when he proposed marriage to me! Naturally, I said no. What made that idiot think I would ever be interested in him? After I rejected him, that . . . that bastard attacked me, by trying to establish a mind meld. I paid him back by breaking his jaw. Too bad the Doctor healed it immediately. I would have liked to see him suffer.  
  
After Vorik's attack, everything seemed like a haze. Neelix mentioned to the Captain, a possible candidate to replace Vorik. I didn't think we need one. Neelix and Tom would have suited me just fine. To my surprise, it turned out to be Rain Robinson. Great! Now, I'll have deal with the Blast From the Past, cozying up to Tom during the entire mission. Huh! Not if I can help it! I became determined to make sure that she would not occupy much of Tom's attention. Damn pon far playing upon my aggressiveness, I guess.  
  
As we climbed down into one of the underground caves on Sakaris IV, Neelix's climbing piston malfunctioned. He dropped to the bottom, taking me along for the ride. Neelix broke his leg. I bruised my shoulder, sprained my ankle and lost my temper. Even worse, I bit Tom's chin in a fit of anger and desire, declaring him as my mate in the worst Klingon manner. Gods! I never thought Human blood could taste so . . . intoxicating! But I didn't hang around to deal with my actions. Especially with Miss "Know-It-All" Robinson witnessing the entire scene.  
  
Someone must have informed Voyager on what happened. Probably Tom. Not long after I had found a supply of gallicite, Tom and Rain arrived, with Chakotay and Tuvok in tow. I really didn't notice the others. Only Tom. Everyone tried to explain that I had been afflicted with the pon far and need to return to the ship. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. I was too dizzy and simply longed to be with Tom. Alone.  
  
It never happened. Several Sakarians decided to make their presence know. There was this avalanche and the next thing I knew, I was alone with Tom. And Rain Robinson. As if matters couldn't get any worse. I tried to ignore her, pretend that she didn't exist. Unfortunately, it didn't help. Especially after I . . . oh Gods! What the hell was I thinking? I guess I simply couldn't keep my hands off Tom any longer. There seemed to be this fever within me, urging me to mate with him. So, I tried to seduce him. Right in front of Rain. When he rejected me, it simply became too much. I attacked him. Tackled him to the ground, determined to . . . I guess I wanted to have sex with him. The idea of his body pressing against mine, and the touch of those hands just overwhelmed me.  
  
Two things happened. Rain tried to intervene and I tossed her aside like a rag doll. Then Tom scrambled away from my grip and out of harm's way. Even worse, he began paying attention to Rain, who seemed to be hurt. I thought she was faking, until Tom declared that I had sprained her shoulder. Oddly enough, I felt frustrated, instead of embarrassed.  
  
Things got hazy again, when we finally reconciled with Tuvok and Chakotay. Tuvok, bless him, insisted that Tom mate with me in order to quench my plak-tow - my blood fever. And this time, Rain would not be able to stop us. She didn't, but that p'taq, Vorik, did. He had escaped Voyager and interrupted what could have been some great sex. Goddamn Vulcan! Vorik challenged Tom for my hand! I didn't need Tom or anyone else to kick that bastard's ass! I did it myself. Thoroughly.  
  
But it's over now. My fever is gone, and so is my opportunity with Tom. He has seen my . . . well, my Klingon side at its worse. Kahless! I must have really scared him off. Looks like Rain will have him all to herself. Damn!  
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JULY 17, 2373:  
  
Christ! What a surreal day this has been! Who would have thought a simple mineral gathering expedition would turn into some bizarre journey into alien sex, lust and violence. Hmmm, sounds like a bad "B" movie.  
  
Anyway, I know one thing. Never get between a lust-driven Klingon and the object of her desire. Damn! My shoulder hurts just from remembering what happened. And all because Ensign Vorik went into some mating frenzy. Something he had managed to pass on to B'Elanna. Tuvok explained it all to me.  
  
I was in Sick Bay, being treated by the Doctor (when is that man going to find a name?) when Tuvok entered. B'Elanna had already left, thank God! I really couldn't face at that moment. And Vorik remained unconscious on one of those beds. "There you go, Miss Robinson," the Doctor said, after waving some instrument over my shoulder. "You're completely healed."  
  
Aside from a bit of soreness, the Doc was right. I sighed with relief. Tuvok halted in front of me. "Miss Robinson, he greeted, "how are you feeling?"  
  
I tenderly moved my shoulder. "Fine. I can't say the same about Vorik," I added, staring at the unconscious man. "Looks like he's still out cold. What happened down there?"  
  
Tuvok opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed the Doctor staring at him with anticipated interest. "If you don't mind, Doctor. This is a private conversation." The Doctor let out a grunt and retreated to the office behind the glass wall. Tuvok continued, "Both Ensign Vorik and Lieutenant Torres had been affected by the pon farr."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that on the planet, below. But what does it mean?"  
  
Tuvok shot a glance at the Doctor's office and sighed. "Considering what happened to you, today, you deserve an explanation." Then he gave me one.  
  
Pon farr - the Vulcan term for the time of mating. According to Tuvok, the Vulcan male's reserve and logic are completely ripped away by an intense mating desire. Many Vulcans discover their life-long mates when the man experiences pon farr. If the male is unable to sexually satisfy his urges, a chemical imbalance forms in his brain, causing him to become even more violent. This is called plak-tow. The blood fever. And this happens to the Vulcan male every seven years of his adult life. Christ!  
  
"You mean to tell me that sex is the only way to satisfy these urges?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.  
  
Tuvok replied, "As I had explained on the planet, it can be resolved three ways - intercourse, meditation or combat ritual."  
  
"And B'Elanna and Vorik got rid of theirs the third way. Through hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"Precisely." Tuvok nodded.  
  
The explanation continued. It seemed that Vorik had chosen B'Elanna to be his life-long mate. When she rejected him, the plak-tow got worse and he attempted to telepathically link with her. This is how Vulcans become couples and it usually happens during a man's pon farr. Although the mind link failed, Vorik had accidentally transferred his mating urges to B'Elanna. Which explained her overtures toward Tom and my aching shoulder.  
  
I asked, "Why didn't Vorik use meditation to get over this pon farr? It seems it would have been a lot easier."  
  
"Actually, Miss Robinsnon, meditation is the most difficult method." Tuvok maintained his usual stoic demeanor. "Most Vulcans rarely succeed in resolving their pon farr through meditation. It is extremely difficult to resolve. As you have witnessed from Ensign Vorik and Lieutenant Torres' actions. In a way," he released a rare sigh, "pon farr is like a side effect of the Vulcans' tradition of suppressing our emotions."  
  
Well, I had a simple answer to that. "Then maybe you shouldn't suppress your emotions," I replied with a shrug.  
  
"Miss Robinson, you have seen a Vulcan with his control of his emotions, ripped away. Imagine all Vulcans consistently behaving in that manner if we did not suppress our emotions. There have been cases of Vulcan sects who refuse to suppress their emotions and maintain that doing so is unnecessary. However, in the end, they have been proven wrong. In fact, Vulcans are so naturally volatile, we have to meditate on a daily basis to maintain control of our emotions."  
  
Memories of a violent Vorik challenging Tom for B'Elanna's hand, entered my thoughts. Now that I think about it, I would prefer that Tuvok and Vorik keep their emotions in check. "I understand," I finally said.  
  
Tuvok nodded. "Good. Do you have any further questions?" I told him no and heaved an exhausted sigh. Tuvok must have noticed my reaction, for he added, "I suggest that you retire to your quarters for rest, Miss Robinson. This day has obviously proven to be quite exhausting for you."  
  
Knowing good advice when I heard it, I nodded once more and left Sick Bay.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
RAIN ROBINSON - JULY 18, 2373:  
  
The following day, I received a visitor in my quarters. It was Vorik. Gone was violent expression and odd light in his eyes. Aside from looking slightly exhausted, he seemed his usual self. "Miss Robinson," he greeted.  
  
I tried to smile, but failed in the attempt. Those last moments on Sakari IV keep entering my mind. "Vorik. What are you doing here?" I knew the answer. But I wanted to hear it from his lips.  
  
A faint green blush colored his face. Green blood? "I came here to apologize, Miss Robinson. For my actions. What I did was . . . unpardonable. I never meant . . ."  
  
"Wait a minute," I said, interrupting. "Why are you apologizing? You never attacked me."  
  
"If I had not attacked B'El . . . Lieutenant Torres, she would have never injured your shoulder." True. Can't argue with the truth. Vorik continued, "I realize that I can never repay for what happened . . ."  
  
I interrupted him for the second time. "Vorik, I understand what happened to both you and B'Elanna. Tuvok explained everything."  
  
"Oh." His face became even greener. He looked embarrassed. Almost ill.  
  
Then I asked him, "How many times has this . . . uh, pon farr happened to you?"  
  
Embarrassment flitted across his face. Vorik murmured, "I'm sorry, Miss Robinson, but that subject is considered . . ."  
  
"I realize that it's a taboo subject, Vorik," I quietly responded. "But after what happened, I think I at least deserve an answer."  
  
His expression tightened for a second. And then, "Of course." Vorik took a deep breath. "The answer to your question is this was my first experience with the pon farr."  
  
Hmmm, no wonder he went off the deep end. Then again, I recalled Tuvok stating that for a Vulcan, controlling one's pon farr does not get any easier with age. Seven years from now, I plan to remain locked inside my quarters. I asked, "Have you spoken to B'Elanna since our return to the ship?"  
  
Vorik replied that he had just paid a visit to the Chief Engineer's quarters and offered an apology. "She has accepted it." He paused. "Somewhat. However," his dark eyes looked slightly embarrassed, "I have suggested that I spend the next month on Gamma Shift. It would be easier for both of us, since she seems to be a little uncomfortable in my presence."  
  
Hell, I don't blame B'Elanna. I don't exactly relish being in the same room with her, right now.  
  
Several hours later, B'Elanna approached me during lunch, in the Mess Hall. Amazing. The moment I felt her presence, I became immediately tense. I guess I expected her to fly into a rage and toss my body across the room. Ridiculous, of course. But it's hard to get over being attacked by a half-Klingon in a state of pon farr.  
  
Like Vorik, B'Elanna offered an apology for what happened on Sakaris IV. And like the other engineer, she looked very embarrassed. I told her that I understood her actions. Did I? Maybe, I did. At least a part of me did. I added, "Both Tuvok and Vorik explained everything to me."  
  
  
  
"Vorik?" The lieutenant's eyebrows shot up several inches. "You've spoken with Vorik?"  
  
Surprised by her reaction, I replied, "Yeah. He wanted to apologize. I understand that he's done the same to you."  
  
B'Elanna nodded. "Yeah. I uh . . . he came to my quarters, this morning."  
  
"I guess he'll be starting on the Beta shift, today," I added.  
  
Dark brown eyes narrowed. "He told you about that also, huh?" B'Elanna did not look particularly pleased by that bit of news. Or the fact that I knew. Why, I have no idea.  
  
Coolly, I replied, "Yeah, he did. Why? Is there a problem? Vorik told me that he had volunteered for that shift." In any other situation, tempers would be flying right now. Including mine. But I suspected that both of us wanted to avoid any further conflict between us. Especially, after what happened on Sakari IV.  
  
"Of course. I . . ." Once more, B'Elanna's words froze. Christ! This conversation seemed to be growing more uncomfortable. Frankly, I wished she would just leave. A moment later, my wish came true. B'Elanna nodded and gruffly said good-bye. Then she left. I didn't see her face for nearly a week.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
LIEUTENANT TOM PARIS - STARDATE 50553.18:  
  
What a damn mess this has been! All because of that damn Vorik who didn't have the decency to keep his hands to himself! Hell, he's a Vulcan for crying out loud! One would think he could have learned to control that pon farr!  
  
And B'Elanna! What an awful thing for her to experience! All because that bastard couldn't control his damn libido and keep his hands to himself! Thanks to Vorik, B'Elanna became infected by the pon farr, nearly went berserk, assaulted both Rain and myself; and nearly died of a chemical imbalance in her brain. Shit!  
  
Maybe I should have relieved her blood fever in the Sakari caves. But I felt unable to take advantage of her like that. It would have ruined our friendship. Even worse, I couldn't have done with Rain looking on. That really would have ruined any semblance of a relationship we had left. Gods! What an awful mess!  
  
Once we found Tuvok and Chakotay, the former practically ordered me to have sex with B'Elanna. Gods! On one hand, I've always wondered what making love with B'Elanna would be like. On the other hand, there was Rain. I saw the look of horror in her eyes when Tuvok gave the order. As much as I hated Vorik for interrupting B'Elanna and me, a part of me felt relieved over the interruption.  
  
I didn't see either Rain or B'Elanna for the next three days. Finally, I encountered B'Elanna in one of the turbolifts. She tried to dismiss her actions on Sakari IV as something meaningless that had occurred, due to Vorik's pon farr. A part of me just couldn't allow her to get away with that. I told her that her Klingon side did not frighten me one bit. And that I would like to see more of it. You know what she said before leaving the turbolift? "Be careful of what you wish for, Lieutenant." Was that an invitation?  
  
B'Elanna's words took me by surprise. But Rain's comments, later that evening, shocked the hell out of me. Left me practically stunned.  
  
It started after my encounter with B'Elanna. I spotted Rain inside the Mess Hall, for dinner. Sitting with Vorik, of all people! What the hell was she doing with that bastard?  
  
I felt so outraged that I confronted Rain inside her quarters, an hour later. "What the hell were you doing speaking with that bastard?" I cried out, after she ushered me inside.  
  
Rain stared at me with stunned eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Vorik! I saw you having dinner with him about an hour ago, in the Mess Hall! How can you even be around that bastard, after what he did . . ."  
  
"To B'Elanna?" she finished rather nastily. "You forget. It was she who attacked me. And you. Not Vorik."  
  
I shouted back, "It was Vorik who practically mind raped her in the first place! Giving her that damn pon farr!" By then, I felt furious.  
  
Equally furious, Rain reminded me that B'Elanna had tried to rape me in the Sakari caves. "And that was before she threw me against the cave's wall! Dislocating my shoulder!"  
  
"She was under the pon farr!"  
  
"So was Vorik! Or have you forgotten?"  
  
I could not believe this! How could Rain defend Vorik for what he did? I asked her that, adding, "At least B'Elanna has an excuse! She wasn't used to being under some influence, common to Vulcans!"  
  
Rain stared at me with a look that dripped with contempt. A look that made me feel very uneasy. "Oh, I get it. It's okay to excuse B'Elanna for attacking us, but not Vorik for attacking her."  
  
Jesus! Was she this stubborn? How could I get her to understand? "Rain, didn't you hear what I said about B'Elanna?" Frustration oozed in my voice. "B'Elanna has an excuse. Vorik doesn't!"  
  
"Oh, gee Tom! I hate to tell you this. Whether any of us like it or not, he does have an excuse. It's called pon farr!"  
  
"You don't know what you're . . ."  
  
Then she exploded. "For God's sake! You don't know what the hell you're talking about, do you? Do you have any idea what pon farr is like for a Vulcan? Do you?" Staring into those impassioned dark eyes, I found myself unable to respond. "Neither do I!" Rain continued. "At least not personally. But Tuvok gave me a pretty good idea what it is like. Did you really expect Vorik or any other Vulcan to control their pon farr just like that?" She snapped her fingers. "Hell, they have to meditate on a daily basis just to maintain control of their emotions. Jesus, Tom! You saw how it affected B'Elanna. Well, it affects Vulcans, just as bad. And if you think all Vorik had to do was take a cold shower or masturbate, while reading a Playboy magazine . . ."  
  
"Play what?" I asked.  
  
Rain's eyes narrowed even further. "A pornographic magazine," she hissed. "Controlling the pon farr is not as easy as you seem to think, for Vulcans. This is serious shit for them. Most of them can't even control it without sex or violence. Meditation rarely works, as well. Even for Vulcans with long experience with pon farr. And this was Vorik's first time at the bat!"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I wanted to deny Rain's words. Tell her that she was wrong. But she did not give me the chance. Even worse, I had the horrible feeling that she was right.  
  
"What were you about to say?" she continued. "Hmm, I guess being a Human, you don't really understand what going through the pon farr means. Do you? You know, for a man who prides himself on being tolerant, you sure can be narrow-minded! Was that how the rest of the crew were to you, two years ago?"  
  
I gave her a sharp look. How did she . . .? Gods! Of course, the ship's computer.  
  
"That's right," she said, confirming what I suspected. "I read your Starfleet record. All about Caldik Prime and serving time in prison. Maybe accidentally killing three people and lying about it doesn't quite add up to assaulting a fellow officer, while under a chemical imbalance. But like it or not, Vorik has a hell of a better excuse than you do."  
  
People have accused me of a lot of things. Cowardice, murder, lying and God knows what. But I have never been accused of being a bigot. Or a hypocrite. Until now.  
  
Rain spoke one last time. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she marched to the door and opened it, "I'd like to be alone."  
  
Still dazed, I slowly walked out of her quarters. I later learned from Harry that Vorik had volunteered for duty during Beta shift, during the next month. To be honest, I barely heard him. My thoughts remained fixed on the words that Rain had hurled at me, earlier that evening. I also realized something else. I never did find out what Rain and Vorik were talking about, during dinner.  
  
  
END OF BOOK III 


End file.
